


Product Testing

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne & Ianto do some product testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Testing

Yvonne rolled over in bed and looked over at Ianto, eyes sweeping up his muscled body to the thoughtful look on his face. "What’s on your mind?"

If Ianto were to be brutally honest he was thinking about how the round of applause every time she orgasmed had started to seem patronising over a week ago. However Ianto prudently decided that it was not a good idea to relay this information to his boss. “I was just thinking about how this rope chafes quite a bit. Would you mind?”

Yvonne untied his wrists from the bedposts and while Ianto soothed his aching wrists with some moisturising cream she examined the rope closely. “I think we can consider this Henchak rope Torchwood approved. It’s held up to every test we could come up with.”

“Most of which would be inappropriate to log in the official report.” Ianto replied with a cheeky grin.

Yvonne grinned at him as she put the rope to one side. “That’s why I chose you. I will simply log it as having undergone thorough testing by a junior researcher under my direct supervision. No need for specifics.”

“I guess this is it then?” Ianto said with false cheer.

Yvonne frowned. “Ianto. You agreed when we started this a month ago. Recreational sex with a co-worker has an expiration date. Any longer than a month and it could get messy.”

“No. You’re right. Absolutely.” Ianto nodded. “As the day’s not quite over do you think we could…” Yvonne pounced on him before Ianto could finish.

“I think we can run out the clock.” Yvonne gave Ianto a sly smile and leaned down to graze his neck with her teeth.


End file.
